Future Regrets
by R2Real247
Summary: You all remember Greg Heffley as a young wimp that no one really notices or likes and has nothing to live for. This is basically how I feel his senior year of high school would look like.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first FanFiction. This is what I feel Greg Heffley would think and go through at the age of 17 in a more graphic and mature and standpoint. (What Jeff Kinney can't write in the actual book.) If you don't like what you read, that's fine just stop reading. I'm not pointing a gun to your head. I know everyone has their opinions and all, but I don't have time for bullshit. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1: Time for school.**

"Wake up Honey Bunches! It's time for the first day of 12th grade.", said my mom."Ugh!, another day of of being ignored and disrespected", I thought to myself.

As soon I got In the shower all I could think about is my screw-ups in life. My lame best friend Rowley getting a girlfriend way before I did. I thought that anyone that acts would never find love or at least lose their virginity until the next millennium.

And another thing, there was this girl that I liked since preschool named Holly hills. What makes it worse is that when I finally worked up a nerve to talk to her, she mistook me for someone else - that bitch.**  
**

Anyway, with my luck, Rowley and I both go to the same high school, but he doesn't understand what I'm going through. It just goes through one ear and comes out the other

with him. On the way to school, another thing that spun around in my mind is fact that I'm going to college next year. My mom wants me to go this college like 4 blocks away from our house.

It seems like a pretty good school, but I really need to get as far away from my house as possible. For the last 5 years I've been looking for opportunity to move out of that fucking house.

Like I said before, as much as I love my family, I don't think that we're all fit to live together. You may Think Rodrick is the problem. For once it's actually not him.

Rodrick didn't go to college, but he surprisingly got a job at this music store and now he lives in an apartment with his band mates. Only bad thing is that I know this isn't gonna last long because Rodrick keeps on calling in sick so he's eventually gonna get fired. And I'm pretty sure that the Landlord hates him for all theruckus that he and is band causes. So I guess I'll be expecting Rodrick to come home soon, Unfortunately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Outcome**

So on the way school, I thought about what I expected to see. Everyone happy and frolicking around and me just feeling sorry for myself. Actually today went well. The

teachers were nice, I sit next to a big window with an awesome view in homeroom and that's not even the best part. I didn't know who had the locker next to mine until

I went to my locker to get my books for 4th period. I looked next to me and I saw the most beautiful girl ever. She had long, curly, soft, hair, nice big lips, and a beautiful

smile. Holly Hills has nothing on her. She was wearing a short grey shirt with white ripped jeans and black boots with long painted black nails. As corny at is sounds, I

thought I died, went to Heaven,and I'm Looking at an angel. My erection went up immediately. "This needs to be my girlfriend", I said to myself. I swear to you I had a

shoulder angel and devil on my shoulders. The angel said, "Listen to me." Just go over there and say hi and be a friendly as possible." "I know you want her now, but

these things take time. Just wait it out man". Then the devil said," Woah Woah, just say hi!?" "Don't listen to that dumbass over there." Go over there and let her know

that you're the boss and what she's missin' if she doesn't become your bitch." That's where my dilemma comes in. Should I be friendly, or that cocky, funny, badass that

everyone loves. As awesome as I wanted her to think I am I had to go with, being nice. "Hey, I'm Greg." "I didn't notice how beautiful you are." She blushed and said,

"Umm, thanks. I'm Veronica". I said, "Cool, what class are you heading to?" "Oh, I'm going to chemistry, she said sounding annoyed. "Ugh, I hate chemistry." I said,"So do I.

Well you wanna be lab partners?" She said, "Uh sure, are you any good at it?" I said, not really, but we can learn together." "She said,"Okay cool." "After school would you

wanna...maybe... hangout?... Like get some ice cream or something?" , I nervously said. "Um that sounds good I guess", she nervously said. " Cool it's a date. I'll meet you there and 4. Now let's go to class."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Connections**

As I'm walking into the locker room to change for gym class I start to think about Veronica. What I can say to her, if I have enough money to pay for it, you know, small stuff.

Then I start thinking more about her saying yes to being my lab partner and our date. That seemed way too easy. Did she only say yes because she felt sorry for me and was just being nice? When I'm ready to ask her to be my girlfriend will the feeling not be mutual and then I get friend zoned? How embarrassed will I be? Well I can only wait and see.

I drove to the place and then waited patiently with some flowers in my hand. I wore my red American Eagle sweater and my pair of raging bull 5s.

15 minutes later, Veronica showed up wearing a grey Aeropostale shirt, black jeans, and a pair of cool grey 11s. Your probably wondering why are we aren't dressed up to make good impressions on each other. Well we're only getting ice cream. Not that big of a deal.

Anyway She looked beautiful. "Hey Veronica" ,I said."Oh hey Greg", she said. "Wow Veronica, you look lovely." "You really think so?" "Of course I do." "You're too sweet." Veronica started to blush. "Well you look good yourself." "Thanks, lets go get some ice cream.

I opened the door for her and then we went to the counter. I ordered a cup of Oreos cookies n cream and Veronica ordered a cup of chocolate.

We engaged in a long conversation. We were asking each other question after question after question. After we finished our ice cream, we talked for like another 3 hours. Now we know so much about each other.

I drove her home and walked her to her to her front door. "I had a great time with you tonight", I said. "So did I. I'm glad we got to know each other", she said. "Well I'll text you." "Okay Greg, goodnight.

While I was walking back to my car, I thought about how much I connected with Veronica today. I never thought I would hear myself saying about someone, but I think I'm in love with Veronica. I know it was only a first date, but as cliché as it sounds, she's one in a million. I don't know if I will be able to find another girl like her. I better play my cards right and make sure I don't lose her because I don't think I can ever find another girl like her; Well, at least one that likes me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Taking care of business **

I never thought I would say this, but after this week, I'm starting to love school a lot. I mean you have no idea. I've grown really close with 're practically obsessed with

each other. So much that we text and talk on Skype all the time after school, we're partners in a lot of classes, and we even got a detention for talking to each other too

much during class. I sound like a 16 year old girl writing in her diary. The Truth is that I'm really falling in love with her, but the thing is, I seriously don't know how I

should tell her. I'm think I could take her out or buy her some thing, but I know if I become like a human ATM she's probably gonna feel uncomfortable being showered in

gifts. If I know one thing about girls is that their impatient about these things. I have to put on my big boy boxers and tell her in person tomorrow. I heard that my friend

Colin is having a party on Saturday so I think I'll tell her so I'll tell her there. As stupid as it sounds I have faith that this will work. My plan is to meet her at the garden

near my house and I'll take her to this quiet place where you can sit and express my feelings.

I told Colin about my plan and to invite Veronica. He said, "Best of luck, see you there."

The party starts at 4 and I'll meet up with Veronica at 3:30. I drove up to the garden at roughly 3:28. Five minutes later I see Veronica walking down the block, holding hands with some tall, bulky, guy that looked awfuly familiar.

"Hey Greg", says Veronica in a cheerful mood. "Hey Veronica", I said sounding very confused. "Who's your friend here", I said while looking up at him.

"Oh this is my boyfriend, Erick", said Veronica. "Sup",said Erick as he was extending out his hand.

Being the charitable, greeting person that I am, I decided to proceed with the handshake. Then coming back to reality, I slightly studdered and said, "Your boyfriend?"

"Yea", said Veronica. "We started going out about a week ago", she said while pulling Erick closer and putting her right hand on his chest.

I paused for a few seconds and thought about what she just said. I started laughing and said,"This is a joke, right?" She said, "No, what do you mean."

My fake smile slowly faded away. "Are you fucking serious", I said sounding angry. "Yes, what's the problem", she said sounding confused. "Oh what's the problem?!, I said .

"The problem is that this whole time that I've been getting to know you and trying to express my feelings for you, you've been with him!", I yelled while pointing at Erick. "What feelings Greg?!", she yelled. "That I love you!", I yelled. Veronica's face went from annoyed and angry to surprised We all paused for a few seconds and a tear fell out of my eye.

"I guess now it's too late",I said following me sniffing and tears filling my eyes.

"Oh my God are you crying", said Veronica sounding very affectionate and caring."No, I'm just...you know what, fuck it just...find your own way there I guess" ,I said following me walking away.

"Greg wait!", cried Veronica. Ignoring her I just walked to my car and drove home.


End file.
